Adventures of a Memory
by Wolfie' Hunter
Summary: Link is sent to a village called Carth to check something out. Along the way he meets a strange young man named Shinta. Who seems to have no memory of his past. Yet he seems very familiar. I suck at this job not the writing part. Please read & reveiw.
1. Curses and Unloving Villagers

Chapter One: Curses and Unloving Villagers

It was cold, damp, and muddy from the earlier rains. Shinta sighed and looked up, cursing softly as it started raining again. He was really starting to hate this place but he still had some unfinished business to take care of near here. Of course if he had just listened and killed that…..thing…in the first place like he was told he wouldn't have had to come back to get rid of it. When he first came here and fought it he'd felt bad for it so instead of killing it like the shaman told him, he locked it away. Now, as a result of his stupidity the shaman had paid in blood. It was all his fault. But how could they expect a twelve year old child to kill something as it lay there helplessly looking up with sad, pathetic, pitiful eyes?

_Three years earlier_

Shinta had been found by the villagers of Carth. They had taken him the village shaman for directions on what to do with the child. The shaman had hailed him as the Deliverer from the evil being that'd been plaguing their village for years since the Gods War. No one knew where the creature had come from, all they knew was it fed on the villagers and any who fought it was brutally murdered and their bodies torn apart and scattered around the creature's domain. No one had even been able to close enough to see what the creature was either. They were all to scared. That's where Shinta came in. He was, so the shaman said, god-sent and would deliver them all from the creature. Only one problem. He didn't remember everything about his past. All he remembered was his name and how to fight.

That's how he ended up on the trail toward the creature's lair. Alone. Utterly and completely alone. This was not new in the weeks he'd been spending in Carth. No one wanted anything to do with him. Not even the shaman. True, the shaman might have taken the time to explain what they knew of the creature right before they sent him to fight it. But at least they could tried to befriend the lonely 12 year old. It hadn't taken him very long to reach the lair. Or very long to defeat the creature. That's when the problem arose. He just couldn't bring himself to kill it. So he locked it away in some dark corner of the universe. He never thought that with such powerful spells as what he put on the seal it would escape. But it did and it killed the shaman.

_Present day_

Shinta entered the tavern. He was traveling toward Carth and was still in some strange land that he really didn't care about. He just wanted out of the rain and a place to dry off. /_And some dry_ _clothes._/ he thought as he looked through his pack. He sighed and went over to the barkeep. This was also the only inn for awhile. He found himself looking up at someone sitting on the floor in a daze. Shinta blinked as the big man looked down at him.

"Well well well….what have we here? A day-dreaming greenie? Why don't you go some place else…..like the stables!" he said as Shinta started to frown. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Ladies first." Shinta said brushing himself off as he stood up. "After all I don't need to knock down innocent bystanders to get my thrills." The big man's face turned a nasty beet-red color as Shinta brought up an excellent point. At this point everyone was completely silent. Even the people who had just walked in. Yep, the really familiar people we all know from the Legend of Zelda. Only it was just a few guards, Zelda, Link, Sheik, and Impa. Now as to why they were traveling was the same reason Shinta was heading for Carth. And the only reason they were even in a tavern at all was because it was also the only inn around for miles. And they had just walked in as a fought was starting to brew.

"Listen greenie—" the man started before being interrupted by the much smaller 15 year old.

"It's not very nice to call some one who knows more about weaponry than you a 'greenie'. I have a name. It's Shinta. Use it." He said still having to look up at the man.

"You need to show some proper respect for you elders _'greenie'_." He said in a mocking tone. Shinta sighed. This was going to get nasty soon if something wasn't done.

"If you insist on being rude I'm going to have to do something…..that I'd rather not." Shinta said as he gave the man a warning look.

"And what could you do? Bite me?" he starting laughing as if he was the funniest things in the world. Maybe that's because he thought he **was** the funniest thing in the world. Shinta's amethyst eyes narrowed. Then in one swift move the man was on the ground gagging due to being hit in the throat. Hard. His gang members just first at him then at Shinta. Who gave all of them a deadly glare.

"Anyone else have problems? I'm cold and I'm tired. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room." He started up the stairs and about halfway everyone heard a sneeze and Shinta came back down muttering something about the fact that he might be catching a cold. Shinta walked back over to the man who'd been giving him all the trouble, who was also feeling better now, and kicked him in the shins. Then he turned back around and went up the stairs.

_Up in His Room_:

Shinta shook his head as he started pulling all his stuf out.

"This is taking to long…." He muttered before just dumping everything out. When he had everything out of his pack he put it all near the fire to dry. Then sat down to wait for his food to be brought up. It didn't take to long. Of course the tavern was having problems with hiring people and so they didn't have enough people. So the maid who brought up his food was also showing Zelda and her people to a room. Shinta opened the door before the girl could even knock. She kinda smiled.

"I brought your food up." She said handing him the tray. Shinta nodded. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Thank you. No I don't need anything." He looked behind and suddenly handed the tray back. "Hold that for a sec. I think my maps are starting to burn. Crap." He left the door open as he went over to the fire revealing he had laid all his stuff out in front of the fire to dry out. He had opened the window and put whatever was burning out the window. Where a loud sizzling was heard. He shook his head. He came back over smiling while wringing out something that looked like some strange type of material. He laid it out on the table on his way back toward them, revealing that it was a map. A very strange map of a very strange place. That's when he noticed the Hylians.

"Sorry about that. Where are you headed?" he asked kinda smiling. Zelda smiled back while the head of the guards with her glared at Shinta.

"We're headed toward a village called Carth. And you?" Zelda said.

"Really? It just so happens that I'm headed in the same direction. Same place really." Link raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you going to Carth?" Link asked. Shinta stopped smiling.

"I have…..unfinished business there. And some one to visit." He said. "Hey! Why don't you guys join me for dinner? I never really have company to talk to. What do you think?" Zelda smiled.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Impa. Can we?" her bodyguard thought for awhile before nodding.

"Good. I think I might finally have some dry clothes. I'll meet you downstairs." Impa shook her head. "Where?"

"Our room. Much quieter."

_A Few Hours Later_:

Everyone was sitting around the table chatting and just having a good time. Of course they were all talking about everything other then Carth. Before Shinta decided to ask.

"So what's for you in Carth?" Shinta asked. Every one looked at him.

"We're investigating the rumor of this creature that's been feeding on the villagers." Sheik said causing Shinta to almost drop his cup. This caused most of the Hylians to look at him strange.

"Is something the matter Shinta?" Sheik asked. Shinta sat there all quiet before he took a drink. He then looked up.

"The creature you're looking for……all you need to do is follow the trail into the marsh." He took another drink. "You won't be able to convince any of the villagers to lead you, they'll be to scared. Not even the shaman will go." Zelda put a hand on his arm.

"How do you know all this?" she asked looking at him. He looked up.

"When we get to Carth I'll tell you. Good night." Was the last thing he said before he left for his room. Link looked at Impa.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Impa shrugged. "Well. I think we should get some sleep to." Everyone nodded. And then the lights went out. Because I said so.


	2. Strange People That Shouldn’t Be Allowed

Chapter Two: Strange People That Shouldn't Be Allowed Outside

It was raining. Again. Yet not as bad as the day before. Shinta looked up cursing yet again at the sky. Not the Hylian soldiers. Of course what had happened earlier was an honest mistake. You see they had thought he was cussing them, the Hylians, out and they all ended up in an argument. Over nothing. But once again Shinta's day was ruined by the rain. And he had so been looking forward to a bright non-rainy day. That's when his day was made worse. Much worse. By some 'crazy' person. Who randomly attacked him. I mean literally jumped out of nowhere. Serious. Shinta quickly moved out of the way as a giant scythe landed and bit deep into the ground where he had been standing.

"If you didn't move you'd be dead by now Shinta Stormager!" a young woman landed not too far ahead of them. She swung her scythe back onto her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. Shinta raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" he asked. The young stared at him in honest disbelief.

"Are you serious Stormager? After all the fights we've had….do you truly not know me?" she asked. Shinta nodded. "Hmmm……the cops must've hit you harder then anyone realized. Well….I'm Katamari. I'm on the other side…..I work against the Twilight City….you don't remember that either do you?" Katamari asked with a major sweat drop.

"Nope! Should I?" Shinta asked all the while thinking this person was crazy. And must've escaped the loony bin. And somehow got a hold of that giant scythe. As for Katamari, she was pacing back and forth. Muttering to herself. She suddenly stopped, walked over to Shinta and pulled up his right sleeve revealing a strange tattoo and a coiled silver arm ring.

"Just making sure you still have your oni bracelet. Hmmm….Maybe I should go back……then there'll be no one to kill though and that stupid jerk will just call me names……there's always the twins, but their no fun…..YOU MADE ME BORED!!" she suddenly yelled at Shinta. Everyone just stared at her.

"Ummm….sorry…can I have my arm back? I've the feeling I'm gonna need it in Carth." He said slightly leaning away from the crazy scythe-wielding woman. People like her shouldn't be allowed on the road….more like not allowed outside. Of course the world was a strange place and no one knew why people were allowed to do the things they did. He sure didn't. Then again he might've have known, but his memory was lost to him three years ago so he really didn't know much about that. Of course he naturally didn't remember how he lost his memory in the first place. But that was to be expected.

So they just walked away from Katamari while she was thinking of what she could do to relieve herself of boredom. So when she looked up they were long gone, due to the fact they left as quickly as possible to get away from the crazy, scythe-wielding woman. Then again so would anyone else in their position. Like me. But nobody really cares. So Katamari had no choice but to go home, wherever that was.

_A Few Hours Later_:

They had finally arrived in Carth, even though they were delayed due to the fact that someone had been holding the map the wrong way causing them to go around in circles for three hours straight before they managed to figure out the problem. And the Hylian soldier, Vincent, blamed Shinta. Even though it was Vincent who had been holding the map at the time. So Shinta was staying out of his way until they reached Carth. When they reached the village they were welcomed with loud cheering until the shaman came over. She looked them over before nodding her approval for them to enter the village. She stopped Shinta though.

"Did you come to see the damage? To visit the last shaman? The one who died due to your mistake?" she asked as Shinta looked away.

"You don't have to remind me…..I truly am sorry for what happened. And I didn't come because I cared about any of you. I came back to rectify a past mistake." He said giving the shaman a look. Her eyes narrowed.

"Did you regain your lost memory? Or are the gods still punishing you by with-holding it from you? I hope you will pay for the life of that shaman." She said in a loud clear voice. "May the gods take their vengeance on you for Kanth's death." Shinta raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a promise? Because I don't really think much of you and your gods. As for Kanth…..that wasn't my fault. Kanth didn't get out of the way in time." He said back to the shaman. She eyes widen at this comment. "Don't worry. I'll leave once I've taken care of some things." He thought of the new powers he'd learned while traveling. He should be able to put the vengeful spirit possessing the marsh's guardian spirit to rest now. If he could just get close enough to it without it realizing what he was doing. The shaman distracted him from his thoughts.

"Blasphemy toward the dead! Have you no respect?" she demanded to him as he looked at her. The Hylians watched all this with mixed expressions. He shrugged. He didn't care. It's not like the first shaman, Kanth, really respected him when he was still alive. Maybe if the time would have been taken to befriend the lonely young demon-boy. If the time had been taken he might feel something like remorse….but it was to late. One can't change the past.

"I don't have respect for people who don't care for non-humans." He said as he walked away towards where the marsh was located. "And just maybe I have a death wish, ne?" he said. The shaman muttered something about how she hoped he dies before turning towards the Hylians.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Please, make yourselves at home." Sheik looked in Shinta's direction.

"What about Shinta?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about him. He's in the gods hands now. They shall deal with him as they see fit." She said as she started walking toward the Grand Hall. She stopped when she noticed the Hylians weren't following. "What's the matter?"

"We came because of rumors about something killing the villagers. Is it in the marsh, like Shinta said?" Zelda asked looking at the girl. The shaman nodded. "So in the same direction Shinta went…..is the direction we must go?" this earned another nod.

"Let's go." Link said heading after Shinta. The villagers watched as the Hylians walked towards certain doom.

_An Hour Later_:

They had been walking along a surprisingly well-worn path until they found something familiar. Link stopped to pick up a familiar knife. He looked at them.

"That's one of Shinta's knives. I have a bad feeling about this." He said looking at it closely. Instantly the guards were on their guard (no pun intended). It seemed something bad had happened to Shinta along this trail. They all drew some type of weapon as they continued down the trail. Even Zelda had a weapon of some type. Vincent looked around.

"Is it me, or did the trail just disappear from behind us?" he asked looking behind him. Zelda looked herself only to confirm the fact. "So now what?" he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"We do the only left." Impa suddenly said after a moment of thought. "We look for Shinta."

Woot!! Cliffhanger!! Don't you people just love cliffies? Oh I forgot this earlier: I don't own Zelda. Just my own people/places.


	3. More Strange, Yet Familiar People

Chapter Three: More Strange, Yet Familiar People

The person sat back as she watched the Hylians become more lost in their search for their friend. They'd already fallen into the trap she'd laid for the creature in return for agreeing to let her choose her victim from the little group. She frowned in concentration as she looked between the two blond young men. She could take the young woman and strip the power she had. Or she could stick with one of the young men. Decisions, oh the decisions. It was a very hard choice. After all, it was her who had come up from behind the strange demon-boy and knocked him out for the creature. It was such a pity also, seeing as he was probably going to be eaten. He was so cute. Such a waste.

"Oh well. I'll just have to make do toying with the new 'visitors'." She said cocking her head. There was a soft mewing type noise causing three of the Hylians to look her way. She cursed. Her small wind dragon, Sora, mewed again.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Vincent shouted into the air. The part yokai rolled her eyes and gave Sora a look. Then she sighed before brighten up. She could have some fun with this.

"Who are you, mortal, to command me? After all I am the great wind yokai, Selisthis Kara. And this is my domain. How dare you enter this place that is sacred to me, foolish mortals." She said as she jumped down behind them. They all turned in surprise to earn another shock. She looked exactly like Link. Only she was female and wearing strange clothing. She held up an arm while looking at them so Sora could have something to land on. "Well now. Sora we seem to have trespassers on our hands. Whatever shall we do with them? Shall I kill them myself? Or should I let the ex-guardian finish them off like he's going to do with the demon-boy? But then it might not be to fun. I remember clean-up was so annoying last time. Hmmm? Good idea. How would you humans like to die? A slow, painful death from me…or having you limbs torn off one-by-one by the marshes ex-guardian?" she asked the Hylians. Link frowned.

"What do you mean when you say 'ex-guardian'?" he asked. She stared t him.

"What? Every demon knows that the 'evil creature' the pathetic humans at the village know that the Guardian of the marsh is being possessed by a vengeful spirit. It's bliss for us yokai who wee once repelled by it's holy powers. Hey…wait….did you guys come to get rid of the so-called 'evil creature' for the villagers? If so come with me. If you kill it this place will be a demon central. But then I'll have to deal with those nasty, land greedy demon lords. Man. I seem to have a dilemma. Maybe I'll just keep you guys to deal with it all for me. How's that sound?" she asked them. Link and Sheik looked at Zelda.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, we're looking for someone who came along this path earlier. His name is Shinta. Could you show us where he is?" Zelda asked the demoness. Kara sat down creating a chair from the wind. She got a thoughtful look on her face. Impa pulled the princess aside.

"I do not think this is wise to ask for the yokai's help. I do not think we can trust her." Impa said. That's when Kara looked up.

"I'll help you. Mainly because I really have nothing else to do right now. Now as for payment…..I'll charge you when we get there." Kara said smiling. "Let's go. By the way….you might want to hold hands or something."

"Why?" Sheik asked.

"Because we're traveling my way. And you don't want to get lost, do you?" she looking back at him. So holding hands is just what the Hylians did. Kara went to the middle of the circle and held up a hand. "Wind!" she invoked and they were swept away.

A few minutes later they were all lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of them. Kara walked over to a beautifully made shrine and knocked on the door. A voice spoke from within. It was the type of voice that gave one chills and nightmares all at the same time.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" the voice demanded. Kara looked kinda nervous.

"I brought more friends for you. Like you wanted." She said slightly opening the doors. What they saw surprised and scared them all at the same time. Lying on a low futon was Shinta, who still hadn't awoken, and scattered around the room were bones and skeletons mingled with half-eaten corpses that were rotting, causing the place to stink. Kara took a step back putting a sleeve covered hand to her nose. "As you can see, I brought more than one this time. You will stick to your end of the bargain, right?" she asked all the while trying not to choke on the overwhelming stench of rotting bodies. The marsh dragon looked at her with blood-red eyes. It opened it's mouth causing her to start choking due to the fact the stench was now much, much worse then before.

"I will keep my end of the bargain. Now go before I eat you to. The only reason you're still alive is because you're useful in bring people to me. Get out of here before I decide to take you wind powers." He said to the wind yokai who had fallen to her knees in desperate need of fresh air. She nodded.

"I'm leaving. You might also want to clear the bodies…." She said as she backed away in her attempt to gain fresh air.

"Take your pick." The dragon said looking at her as she once again covered her nose. She pointed, not wanting to speak for fear of gagging on the horrid stench. She had pointed directly at Link. "Fine. Now leave!" he demanded. She nodded, put a hand on his shoulder and before he could do anything they were gone.

As soon as they arrived at wherever they were going Link had drawn the Master Sword and turned to face the demoness. Kara on the other hand was on her hands and knees gasping and breathing heavily. Link looked at her wearily, cautious in cause this was just a trick to get him lower his guard. After awhile she was finally able to recover. She smiled a bit.

"Ah. Fresh air! The horrid stench there is enough to kill, don't you think?" she asked looking at Link. Link glared back. "You know…..you can put that away now. Sora, dear, you can come out now. The big, ugly dragon isn't around any more." She said as she pulled her little wind dragon. "Sora. Meet the newest edition to our little 'family'. Doesn't he look nice? Well…besides the threatening sword and all…..what do you think?" she asked her dragon. Link raised an eyebrow at this. Kara turned to him. "I'm really glad you're here. Last person drowned in the marsh, so if you don't want to drown you might want to pay attention to where you go." This took Link by surprise. He slowly put his sword away, he had the feeling she wasn't going to do anything to him. So he sat down and took in his surroundings.

"What do you mean by the 'last person'? You've had more then one person here?" he asked looking at her. She sat down opposite of him.

"Yep. I get lonely around here by myself. Sora's good company, yes, but I'd like to have people company also. To talk to." He frowned.

"But why did you lead us into a trap? You could have come with us." She shook her head.

"It's not that simple. I had no choice. Even if I didn't want to. I'm forced to do what Kinosi wants, no matter what it is. You see, in a why Kinosi owns my soul. He keeps my soul in that shrine hidden. He threatened to take my heart also." Link stared at her. She just looked down at the floor.

"So that's why you did it. You did the same with Shinta to." She nodded. "And the villagers?" she nodded again. "What if I was to help you?" she looked up at him.

"You'd help me after what I've done?" Link nodded.

"I'll help you get your soul back. On one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to help me and my companions. Deal?"

"Deal." She said as they shook on it. "Now you sleep. I'll think of what we will need to do." Link nodded.

"Try to figure out where your soul would be hidden also." She nodded and bid him good night. As she walked out of the room where he was to sleep, she smiled. She'd made a good choice. Not only did she have someone who'd help her gain her freedom, but she now had a friend.

_Elsewhere_:

Sheik was angry with himself. Not only had he failed to see the trap beforehand but he had also failed in at the task given to him by the Goddesses. The task of protecting the Hero of Time, Link. He failed that task when the demoness kidnapped him with her wind magic. Only one good thing had come of all this, they had finally found Shinta. For some reason the dragon wasn't harming him in any way. It would just look at him or lightly touch him in almost a reverent manner. Afterwards though it would suddenly get very angry and violent and start torturing some of the other prisoners it still had. Sheik closed his eyes as it starting yet another one of it's countless victims. He wished he could shut out the horrid screams and erase the bloody screens he'd been forced to witness. It seemed the dragon could take on a humanoid form, because when Sheik was brought before it there was a human looking creature standing next to Shinta. He also found out the dragon refused to let anyone but itself to touch Shinta.

Sheik had his suspicions about why this was so. But he couldn't be sure. He had discussed this with the others; after all he wasn't the only one to see this strange behavior it showed toward Shinta. Now the question was why?

If anybody wants to know review!!


	4. Reflections of a Mirror

Chapter Four: Reflections of a Mirror

Shinta opened his eyes and looked around. He saw nothing but white inside a bright landscape. He frowned. _I should have awoken already. Why am I still in my mind._ He questioned. He closed his eyes once again to try and change the landscape until he felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to se who was there only to see a reflection of himself standing there. But something wasn't right about his version he was seeing. The other him was pure demon. And where Shinta was wearing white his other self was wearing black. _Who are you?_ He asked.

"I'm you Shinta. But you can call me Adrin." Adrin said smiling. He put his other arm around Shinta's waist, drawing Shinta against him. "You can speak to me like you do to your friends."

"How are you me?" was Shinta's first question. Adrin smiled again and rested his head on Shinta's shoulder from behind.

"I'm your demon half Shinta. But now is not the time for questions. I must explain something to you. You are the prisoner of Kinosi, the spirit possessing the marsh guardian. He's trying to corrupt you enough to turn you into an evil, raging demon. We would both cease to exist." Adrin said turning Shinta to face him.

"Why am I already not corrupted?"

"Because I've been protecting you this entire time. But Shinta….we must become one. We can't stay as two separate personalities if we're to fight Kinosi. Will you become one with me?" Shinta hesitated. "Don't worry. I'll still be with you, inside you."

"How do I know I'm really being corrupted?" Adrin put a hand over Shinta's heart. Instantly he felt a searing pain until Adrin removed his hand. "I'll do it."

"I'm glad Shinta." Adrin said as he put both hands on Shinta's face. He pulled Shinta close before finally kissing him.

_Meanwhile_:

Vincent was pacing. Again. Sheik shook his head. As Impa had pointed out earlier. It wasn't going to help any. That is until Vincent suddenly stopped looking at something, more like someone. He quickly walked over to the cell bars looking like he was going he was going to murder the person on the other side. All the Hylians looked over to see a familiar blond young woman standing there on the other side fiddling with some keys.

"Why are you back?" Vincent asked glaring at the girl. She looked up.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should just tell your friend over there keeping watch you don't want out! Now shut up, I need to check all these keys for the right one." She said in a hushed, angry tone. Zelda went over.

"Link's here also?" she asked.

"Duh. What'd you think I was going to do to him? Eat him? Keh…." There was a loud, satisfying click as the cell door swung open. Kara smirked. "Got it!" she said in a louder voice then she'd been speaking in before. "Oops….heh….sorry." she said putting her hands over her mouth. Link had turned giving her a look. As did the other Hylians.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." He said. Kara stopped and looked toward an open hallway.

"Wait! It's in there!" she said pointing toward the hallway. Link looked in. "I can feel it. It's calling." She was now excited for some reason. Link nodded and started going in before Impa stopped him. Kara pushed him into the hall. "Don't forget you're part of the deal. Now go get it."

"What deal?" Impa asked Link. He kind of smiled and shrugged before venturing into the hall. They watched as he walked farther and farther in.

"Let's go people! We need to get out before Kinosi finds out about all this." Kara said grabbing Zelda's hand and pulling her along.

_In Shinta's Mind_:

Adrin pulled back and smiled before he faded away. Instantly Shinta felt the full force of the corruption. But strangely it didn't hurt as much. Nor did seem to such a strong effect on him. _I think really should try to regain my memories. There are so many things I don't know about myself._ He sighed. _I also think it's time for me to wake up._ Shinta closed his eyes to try and wake up. Only he found he couldn't. He opened his eyes with a confused look.

"What the…."

_In the Outside World_:

Kinosi was leaning over Shinta with a hand on his cheek.

"Don't wake up. Don't ever wake up. I want you to stay just like this. Even if I can't corrupt you." He whispered in Shinta's ear. He then looked up and watched as the Hylians started walking past then came into the room. They instantly noticed two things, one; they weren't in the front room of the shrine and two; Kinosi was sitting next to Shinta for some reason. Kinosi stood up looking at them. "Can I help you?"

"We came for Shinta." Vincent said as he and his soldiers stepped in front of Zelda, Impa, Sheik, and Kara. Kinosi looked at Shinta lying there as if he had no care in the world, then he looked back toward the Hylians and narrowed his eyes. That's when Link came in holding something in his hands. Kara smiled at the sight of whatever was in his hands.

"I don't care what you mortals do. You can't have him. I've claimed him. He's mine!" the demon spirit said as he started to raise his voice. That's when the wind started. And after that the bright light. Next thing everyone knew they were in a different place. Kinosi picked up Shinta and looked at the Hylians and a now free Kara. He just faded away in a soft light. Kara looked at the Hylians.

"What's so important about this Shinta any ways?" she asked.

"It's not little Shinta who's so important. It's what he's carrying. Kinosi just doesn't know about it. Then again Kinosi's strange like that. Oh. And the marsh guardian's dead." Everyone turned to see a young woman standing there looking at them with an emotionless expression. "What ever are you going to do now? You see, the artifact Shinta has in him is almost more powerful then your beloved Triforce." She said walking toward them. Once again Vincent and his soldiers moved in front to protect.

"What do you mean when you say 'in' Shinta? What's he carrying?" Link asked. The woman looked at him. She looked to be about the same age as him also. She got a thoughtful look on her face. Then she sat down on a chair that just appeared.

"Why should I tell you? After all, I don't just go around telling people these things, I demand payment for information. So Hero, would you be willing to meet my demands if I told you?" she asked Link looking at now with a mysterious expression.

"He doesn't have to pay you. Who do you think you are, anyways?" Kara asked the strange woman. Who just smiled in return.

"Well Hero? Will you do whatever I ask of you? No matter the consequence?" She got up and walked over to him looking in his eyes. Link nodded. "Good. I shall tell what I know. Which is quite a bit. So you all might want to sit down. I will not reveal my source so don't even ask. Shinta is a guardian for the Royal House of the Twilight City. He is a guardian because he is one of the best there is. His father is the captain of these guardians. They are called the Twilight Elites. They have different names; though most people just call them Stealth's. Nobody messes with them either seeing as how their all trained by a demon. As for Shinta's amnesia—that's self-induced. It's so he can't be forced to give the location of the Aeon Crystal. The crystal has always been handed down from mother to daughter and so on and so forth. Since it's always a woman who wields the crystal, it's the woman who rules the Universe.

It's because of this crystal that Shinta was sent away. And in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands it was placed inside his body. It's only through good fortune on your part that Katamari didn't knock him out and take him to the Lady she works for. Oh yes. Did I mention that the Twilight City is under control by 'evil' forces? Let us hope that you can find the Lady Maoki before your….Ganondorf, was it? finds her first. After all, The Twilight Royals are very powerful. So. Any other questions?" Kara raised her hand at this comment. "Yes?"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with what you just told us, but I can't help but be naturally curious…..what are you going to do with Link? And you still haven't told us your name." Kara said looking pointedly at the stranger. Once again she just smiled.

"I'm not sure I should tell you my name….but since you're bound to find out later from your Hero over there….my name is Magi1. As for what I'm going to do to our friend here….." Magi stopped talking leaving the rest to imagination. "So…what are we going to do now?" Sheik looked at her.

"You're coming with us?"

"Of course. Who's going to protect against harmful magics? Your magics are pathetic, and I know things no living creature knows."

"How can we trust you?" he asked. She leaned on Link giving another one of her slightly creepy smiles.

"Well. Why don't you let Link here be the judge of that, hmm? After all, he and I have a deal. And it's not like I'm going to hurt him or anything, I don't bite. Come Link, we need to talk." She started walking away. Sheik put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't let your guard down. I know you did what you think you had to do, but I'm warning you. I don't trust her." Link nodded before following Magi. They walked away from the others to a secluded spot.

"I need you to teach me something….think you can do it?" she asked as she turned to face him. He looked at her with suspicion.

"What do you want me to teach you? That you don't know already?" he asked. She frowned shaking her head. Little does he know.

"I want you to teach me how to love. It can't be that hard, can it? I mean…certainly you know what love is. It'll be easy for you." She said to Link. Poor guy just realized what he got himself into. However is he going to teach someone to 'love'? Especially when 'love' is a natural emotion everyone feels. Why do the goddesses put him through this kinda stuff?


	5. Beginner’s Luck

Chapter Five: Beginner's Luck

A/N: This chapter contains references to some slight yaoi. So you don't like yaoi or get disturbed by anything related DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. I have warned you. So you cannot send angry reviews about the slight yaoi content. And I don't own Zelda.

The three young men had just set up camp when the normal happenings ensued between them. Well two of them at least. They were once again having the age-old argument of who was a better swordsman. Of course this lead to the typical sword fight between them. This is when our 'heroes' just so happen to come up. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Of course the two young men fighting didn't notice them, at all. The third young man, who also got stuck with the cooking, looked up to see them. He frowned then looked at his companions. Who were still playing with swords, and joking around.

"You're terrible Sirius 1. Just give up. You suck." The one with the long cloak said to his opponent. Who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who fights blind Jake. You know most people try to stay with in a ten foot radius of you for fear you'd hit them!" he said. Right before he almost hit Vincent. "Where'd you people come from?!" he said putting his sword up. Jake stopped and turned toward them. "Yo. Kress. Did you know they were there?" The red head nodded. "And you didn't bother to tell us?" Jake put a hand on Sirius shoulder.

"He's just not ready to speak yet, Sirius. Don't push it."

"It's just a few words Jake. It wouldn't kill him to say things now and again. I mean, what if they're dangerous?" Sirius said looking at Jake. Kress just ignored them and went back to cooking. Jake gave Sirius a look.

"I highly doubt they could stand up to our rune-magic…unless they're from Avalon and want to kill us in some really slow, painful way. Which I highly doubt since all our enemies in Avalon think we're dead already. So don't pull a Largo 2." He said before turning toward the group of travelers. Magi studied the three for a moment before she smiled.

"You're trackers, are you not?" the Hylians looked at her. Whatever could she be up to?

"Only the best there is. Why? You need to find something?" Sirius asked looking at her.

"Yes. A person." Jake looked at Sirius and shrugged.

"We'll do it. But we will need something that belongs to them." Magi pulled out Shinta's knife. Instantly the mood changed. All three of the trackers had drawn their swords. "Where did you get that knife? More importantly, what did you do to the owner?" he asked.

"Oh. You know young Shinta? Or rather….you're all looking for young Shinta." This caused the Hylians to go on guard. Kress lowered his sword and nodded. "So, you want to know what business we have with him?" this got another nod from Kress. "Alright. I'll give the short version; Shinta was….abducted by a demonic spirit inhabiting the body of a marsh guardian. That work for you?" Jake and Kress looked at Sirius.

"She's telling the truth. I don't smell a lie or any tricks. Their scent is as clean as water. And they're all Hylian. Not a threat to us." He said after a moments pause. Zelda smiled.

"Since you seem to know where we're from, will you tell us where you're from?" she asked. Magi laughed.

"My dear himei, they are, of course, from the Twilight City. I assume that they work for the demon captain. Am I right?" Jake looked at Magi.

"I assume you're the semi-infamous Magi?" he asked. She looked 'surprised'.

"Whatever have I done that's earned me that title?"

"More like what the captain says."

"And whatever does the famous Captain Alma Stormager say about me?" she asked leaning slightly forward.

"Umm….well….the words are too vile to repeat. I really rather not say them. I mean, the captain's said some pretty nasty things….but when he mentions you….it gets really bad. Let's just say that." Sirius said looking away into the distance. "As for what happened with Shinta….I've a feeling somebody's gonna get cussed out good." Magi shrugged at this.

"Don't worry about Shinta, Kinosi seems to be in love with him. He's actually well protected against some people." She said. Kress looked up at the mention of Kinosi's name.

"Did you say 'Kinosi'?" Sirius asked in a cautious voice.

"Why yes I did."

"Kuso! I hate him." Jake shook his head.

"Correction. He hates us. We're not allowed to have anything to do with him. And those orders are final. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" this brought a nod and a strange expression from Sirius. It looked like he was trying not to laugh. Of course, for all those who don't know Sirius, it failed miserably. Kress looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up at Jake. Jake shook his head. "I'm not telling him. You can, you're one of the only people I know of that the captain will listen to with using insults for every other word. You know he doesn't want to risk your condition. So you report." Kress gave him a look that if looks alone could kill, Kress would have just murdered his cousin. In fact, he felt like doing just that. Not that he would ever say that, not like he ever spoke at all any more. Oh well, life goes on. Not like it really mattered.

"Hmm…..then maybe you children should go home. After all, we don't want you three to get into trouble." Magi said as a smile started to appear. Not a very nice smile either. Link glanced at her. She instantly looked the picture of innocence.

"We always get in trouble. Nothing new for us. After all, we are going to be working together, aren't we?" Jake asked. Vincent glared the three. He didn't trust them. Then again, he didn't trust Magi, yet she traveled with them. Though she only really talked with Link most of the time. Not just talking either he'd noticed. It seemed she taught Link things, things that might be best left in the dark (no, nothing naughty, get your minds out of the gutter people). Dark magics. Vincent didn't think it was such a good idea to let her corrupt the Hero of Time like that. He didn't think Zelda or even Impa knew about it. Of course it wasn't his place to interfere.

"You're going to come with us?" Sheik suddenly asked. He'd been silently listening to everything as it progressed and he didn't know if he trusted these three.

"Of course we are. We leaving in the morning, right? Well then I suggest we all get some rest. We have a long way to go." Jake said. Between him and Sirius, he seemed the more sensible. Of course between the three of them Kress seemed the more sensible. Even if he never spoke.

_The Next Morning_:

It'd been a long morning. Especially since Vincent and the others woke thinking they were under attack only to find that it was just Jake and Sirius sparring. This seemed to be a normal early morning tradition. Kress didn't seem bothered by it. Than again he didn't even seem bothered when Sheik sat down next to him for breakfast. Or when Sirius made a suggestive comment about him and Kress doing….'things' together. This made Jake hit Sirius and say something about being hurt by that comment. Kress just shrugged it all off when Sheik questioned him about it and even smiled at him. This caused Jake and Sirius to look at the two of them strangely, then Sirius to make another suggestive comment. Magi got him back by asking him why it took both him and Jake so long to go to sleep the night before. This made Jake and Sirius both go red from embarrassment as they both mumbled some incoherent words that didn't sound very pleasant. This just made Magi laugh. Which made Link smile.

"Okay. So what if Jake and I do productive things at night….together….alone?" Sirius asked a still laughing Magi. "It's none of your business. If it's any one's business, it's Kress's seeing as how he kinda lives with us." He said giving her a look. "And anyways. What's going on between you and blondie over there?" he asked smirking as she stopped laughing. She gave him a look that could freeze blood before she went and sat down next to 'blondie' aka Link. He kinda smiled before looking innocently away from Vincent's disapproving glare. Impa looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Nobody had noticed how close Link had become to Magi until now. It kind of worried the other Hylians. After all, they still didn't really trust her. "And anyways….we need something to do when we're bored…especially at night. That's when we……you know…" he broke off causing Jake to give him a look. "Play cards! That's right…we umm…play cards!!" he said grinning in spite of the looks he received from everyone else.

"Riiiiiiight Sirius…..as if they didn't already figure it out. Face it; we're technically a yaoi couple. Oh well." Jake said shrugging as if it didn't matter. To them it didn't. And life goes on. I mean it's not like the world's going to stop in its track just because one guy kisses another guy. So who cares? So they finished up breakfast, cleaned up the camp area and started off down the road. Hopefully nothing to bad would happen.

_Elsewhere in the World_:

The two cloaked figures stopped in front of the inn. One of them was muttering curses under his breath because of the rain. The other person just smiled under the hood.

"Why is it always raining?" the first person asked.

"Maybe….the rain is here just for you, Firewind-san." The other said in a soft voice. Firewind frowned at his companion before shaking his head.

"Maoki-himei 3….I have a bad feeling about something. I can't quite place it." He said looking at the inn now. He wanted to know how bad the damage in Conaria (the Twilight City) was, but he knew he had to stay and protect Princess Maoki. Captain Stormager had given him this assignment. He trusted him not to let anything to their princess. So far, everything was going according to plan. Nothing to bad had happened. Well, nothing young Alexander Firewind couldn't handle that is. Except the fact it was raining. He didn't like the rain very much, probably due to the fact he's a fire mage. And Maoki knew this perfectly well. Because she would sometimes pick on him about it.

"You're worrying to much Firewind-san. You always do. Come on, let's go inside where's it's warm and dry." She said as she walked into the inn. Alex shook his head. He didn't worry too much; he worried just the right amount. And she still insisted on calling him by his last name. Though he kept telling her to call him by his first, it seemed she had a strange mental blockage when it came to first names. Then again he still added the honorific, himei, at the end of her name whenever he talked to her even though she did tell him not to. He sighed as he followed her inside. He kind of looked at the people sitting around the inn, most of them minding their own business. There were a few of them that looked his and Maoki's way. Staring at them. It kinda made him uncomfortable. He quickly walked over to Maoki.

"I got a room for us Firewind-san." She said smiling. Her hood had fallen back a bit revealing her face. This is what brought quite a few stares. Alex nodded and pushed her toward the stairs.

"Let's go upstairs Maoki-himei. You should really rest after being in the rain for so long. I don't want you to get sick." She looked up smiling at him. They both walked up the stairs to the room she rented for the both of them. She sighed as she laid down on one of the beds. Alex sat down looking out the window. They had made it to where Shinta was to meet them. They were early but it didn't matter. He just couldn't shake this feeling something bad happened. Or was going to happen.

_A Few Days Later—Elsewhere_:

Sirius was crouched leaning close to the road, his face-covering pulled below his chin. His was sniffing the air and looking at the many tracks on the road, before a familiar scent caught his nose 4. He looked up at Jake and Kress.

"It seems we've come across the Lady's scent. We're just a few days behind them. Should we try to catch up to them?" he asked. Kress looked down the road while Jake got a thoughtful look.

"Who're we close to?" Vincent asked them. Jake looked at him.

"The Lady….do you think Lord Firewind would be able to stand us along with this rain?" he asked smiling. Kress shrugged. Lord Firewind might not look like it, but he had a temper when all the right elements were there. Well they still had quite a ways to go.

A/N: I forgot to mention in the chapter before that you don't pronounce Magi's name 'Maggie' but like 'Maji'. So yeah, sorry about that. Along with all the missing words/letters. I was really tired went I was writing and my mind was going to fast for my hands and my mind didn't register them until the day after I had already put them up. Oh and the name Alma comes from ancient times before the Indians.1: Sirius's name is pronounced 'Sirus'. 2: Ever read Megatokyo? Largo's a really funny character, and this is like a tribute to one of my fav. Online mangas. 3: The word 'himei' is Japanese for princess. So it fits. 4: Sirius is not entirely human, and he tracks through smell and magic. Though mostly smell. Jake uses people's auras to find them meaning he always wears a blind-fold even though he can see perfectly fine. As for Kress, he never speaks because he had a traumatic experience about a wear ago. Alma helped him get over most of it, but due to it he never speaks.


	6. He Looks Like a Child

Chapter Six: He Looks Like a Child

If there was one thing he hated most, it was being called a kid. He was 33 years old. But people still called him a kid or a child. It's not his fault he was so short. At least he looked like a 17 year old as opposed to looking like a 12 year old when he was 16. Alma guessed it had something to do with his demonic blood. He'd always looked younger then he really was. And it caused people not to take him too seriously. Even though he was the most trusted protector of the Twilight Royal Family. Even though he had such a high, important status he still couldn't help but pout about not being able to do anything. He'd been ordered by the Twilight Queen to leave the City to find help. He knew this was for accidentally screwing up the library.

"I hate my life…." He muttered laying his head on the bar. He had been traveling for awhile when he decided to stop for a drink. Of course that was a couple days ago. And he was still sitting here in the bar. Drinking away the last couple days, when he heard the bad news. Unfortunately alcohol didn't work very well on him. So he'd just been sitting there for the past few days partly drunk. And drinking more. The barkeep came over.

"You alright? Can I get something different for ya?" he asked Alma. Alma looked up. He looked at the barkeep and gave a sadistic smile.

"I'll take more whiskey….." he said in a soft voice as he pushed his empty glass forward. The barkeep frowned.

"I think you've had enough lad. Why don't you drink some of the softer stuff? You're getting wasted." He said taking the glass from Alma. Alma frowned. "Here, drink some tea." Alma looked at the liquid in the mug the barkeep had put in his hands. He didn't care much for tea.

_Outside_:

Due to the rain, Sirius had lost Maoki's scent. But he had just picked up a more interesting one. He looked at Jake.

"Do you really think it's the captain? Cause I'm picking up his scent. I think he's in the tavern." Sirius said looking back at the building in front of him. Kress shrugged. Jake took a look for himself.

"I think I can see his aura. But we'll never know until we go in and look." He said as he started toward the tavern. Vincent came up beside Sirius.

"Tavern?" he questioned.

"Yep." And with that said he walked into the tavern.

_Inside_:

Alma was still glaring at the tea, which he hadn't even started to drink, when Jake came in followed by Sirius and the others. Alma looked at the person next to him and poured the tea into the guy's cup before turning to the barkeep.

"Now can I have more whiskey?" he asked. The barkeep came over, looked in his cup and sighed. He shrugged as he took out a shoot glass and a bottle and poured Alma a drink. He started to put it up when Alma held out a hand. "Just leave the bottle." The barkeep shrugged again. Whatever, as long as he didn't cause trouble. Alma was finishing his shot glass when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person. It was one of the regular tough-guy types. He smirked at Alma's youthful appearance.

"What's a kid like you doing in such a bar as this? Shouldn't you be at home drinking milk with your mother?" he asked causing his buddies to start laughing. Alma rolled his eyes. He may have been mostly drunk but he still didn't like to be called a 'kid'.

"I'm 33 you idiot. Now if you don't mind I'd really like to finish this bottle of whiskey." He said before turning back toward the bar. "And if I'm still partly sober later, you can try to kick my butt." That's when Sirius came up, pushed the guy out of the way and gave Alma a big hug. Knocking him out of his seat in the process. "What the hell?!" he said looking kind of dazed. Sirius crouched down next to him grinning like a maniac. "Oh. It's just you. Wait. I hate you, go away. I'm trying to get drunk." The other's came over.

"You look like crap, captain. How long have you been drinking?" at this question Alma smiled. He shrugged so the barkeep answered for him.

"That boy has been drinking none stop for the past several days. The only other drink he's had was some tea. Other than that, nothing but alcohol.." he said. Kress sighed and shook his. Alma's smile changed from the odd one he had earlier to a sad smile when he saw Kress. He leaned on Kress and sighed before he suddenly fell down unconscious.

"This is your 'captain'?" Sheik asked looking at Sirius and Jake. Kress was picking Alma up off the floor. They both nodded. Vincent frowned his disapproval at Alma's drunkenness while Magi had started laughing again.

"Yeah. This is Captain Stormager. The alcohol around here must be some pretty strong stuff to be able to knock the captain out like that. What's so funny Magi?" she shook her head once again looking the picture of innocence. "Whatever. I don't really know how long this personality will be out for. So let's get a room." He said turning to the barkeep. "Does he have a room?" the barkeep nodded and handed Sirius a key. So……..they all went up to Alma's room (They also got some extra rooms for everyone, I mean they all can't sleep in the same room together, they won't all fit. And there is also the fact that Jake and Sirius…'play cards' at night also.) They were all sitting around in Alma's room talking when Alma started to wake-up.

"What the crap? Why am I in bed? Oh. Hello Kress. You're still hanging around with these two idiots? It seems you've picked up more. Whatever have I told you about traveling with idiots?" Alma said giving Kress a look. Who in turn smiled. "Yeah. Whatever kid. Hylians, eh? You probably got the ones from the shallow end of the pool." He shrugged. Then put a hand to his forehead. Vincent shook his head. "What. Think you can do better then me? I bet a mere 5 year old could beat you. At many different things." Zelda looked kinda shocked at the fact that someone as 'respected' as Alma would insult someone he didn't even know so openly.

"Captain. Could you please not insult the people who are helping us look for your son." At this Alma suddenly seemed very interested in them, that is after he gave Sirius and Jake a look that pretty much said 'You lost my only son. Give me one good reason not to kill you both now.'. He looked at Link.

"You look familiar. Like someone I know. Yet I just can't place it. So I'm sticking you in the 'maybe important' category. As for the rest of you….I hate you all. Go away." He was sitting against the wall on the bed glaring at everyone. "Oh yeah…can you use that sword efficiently boy?" Link looked at him and nodded slowly, wondering what he was getting himself into now. Alma looked at him. And just sat there staring. "How old are you? 17? Hmm…I think I've managed to place you. You look a lot like Kayami-sama. So you're now in the important category. I really hate you." Link looked utterly confused. He looked at Jake and Sirius.

"In other words, you've just become one of the captain's favorite people. He's just so nice and loving. Aren't you?" Jake said looking at Alma.

"The hell I am. I'll show you nice and loving, just give me a moment to remove this oni charm, and I'll show you some love. Will that work? After all. You lost Shinta. And the Aeon Crystal. But I don't care about Shinta. I do however care about the fact the crystal's missing. Do you happen to know where both are, if not being with you?" he asked, his eyes getting narrow and dangerous. They looked down at the floor.

"Well…you know Kinosi, right?" Alma dropped the staff he was holding to put his hand on his right arm. He started shaking as his eyes started to rapidly change color. Kress pushed Sheik out of the way as Alma hit the wall next to him. Leaving a gaping hole. His eyes had changed from storm-gray to an amber-gold. He reached under his right sleeve and removed a coiled silver arm-ring. He just tossed it a side as he stood and picked up his staff, which had turned into a scythe. He looked at everyone and smiled a slightly crazed, homicidal, cruel smile.

"Of course I know Kinosi. I know him very well." Alma said in a soft, blood-chilling voice.

P

Hey, Wolfie here—so how do you like it so far? And W.O.W. 6 chappies so far, and still working on the 7th, talk about busy. Don't worry though. I'm almost finished with the first chapter of a DN Angel/Twilight fic. That should clear up what's been going on in my life. So have a cyber cookie, and congratulate my niece for beginning to walk!! Well hope to have the 7th up soon, and Zelda doesn't belong to me….I wish though. Ja ne!


End file.
